Midna's Adventure
by darkwolf9877
Summary: OneShot LinkxMidna


A Link and Midna Story 

Midna was deep in thought,butterflies in her stomach, as she sat alone in the cave she and Link were going to spend the night.  
Link was out getting some food for them.

'How is this possible...I couldn't be, could I'  
'He's a light-dweller and I'm a Twili;it could never work out'  
'How could I possibly even think that! Even if there was some way, Link would never love me back...'

Midna thought about what could have possibly made her fall in love with Link.  
'What is it? What could I possibly see in him?'

Midna thought back to when Zant placed a curse on her.  
Link had worked so hard to make sure Midna was safe, ignoring his own wounds and constantly checking on her to make sure she was okay.  
'Why, Link? I treated you so cruely when I first met you and all you do is worry and care about me'  
Midna started crying.

She saw Link coming back from getting food. She quickly turned around and wiped her tears.

"So, Link," said Midna in her usual tone, "what took you so long?"

"Sorry," said Link with a small smile, "the fish weren't really biting today. I only managed to get enough for one."

"Well you can keep that stupid fish," Midna said simply, "I don't want it and I'm not hungry"  
Suddenly Midna's stomach growled. 'NO!! Why did you have to growl now?!'

Link laughed a little bit. "Well that pretty much tells me you're hungry, so I'll just go ahead and cook this for you."

Midna felt the butterflies in her stomach again.'Why does he have to be so nice and persistent?' thought Midna angrily.  
"Well I don't want it! Just take it yourself!!!"

"It's okay, really. You can have it if you really want it."

"I DON'T WANT IT!!!" Midna yelled as she began to cry again.

Link was surprised at this. "Midna, are you okay?"

"Why, Link?" asked Midna, "Why do I feel this way about you?"

Link got confused. "Midna, what do yo--"

Midna rushed towards Link and kissed him.  
"Link, I..." Midna stopped not knowing what to say. She began to cry even more.  
Midna suddenly warped away.

Midna was on the Bridge of Eldin for probably about 2 hours.  
Midna kept crying. 'Why did I do that? What did Link think? I bet Link will hate me now!'

All these thoughts were racing through her head, and in between all these thoughts, she felt some small happiness from doing what she did.

Midna suddenly heard a horse approaching. She could tell it was Epona.  
'NO! I can't face him!'

Midna started to fly away, but then Link yelled out, "MIDNA, WAIT!"

Midna was terrified. 'Link probably hates me, I know it.'

Link got off Epona and started walking towards Midna. Midna started to say, "Link, I'm sorry that I--"

Link had grabbed Midna's hand, pulled her towards him, and hugged her.

Midna was speechless.

"Midna, I'm sorry." said Link.

Midna got angry at these words.'Why is Link saying he's sorry?' But she couldn't feel angry; she was being embraced by Link.

"Link, I should be the one who's sorry," Midna said with tearful eyes. " I just kissed you without warning."

Link said, "Don't worry about it. I said I was sorry for not knowing you were troubled. The last thing I wanted was to see you cry."

Midna got even more butterflies after hearing this.Her heart started to beat faster and faster. 'Wait, could this mean what I think it means'  
Midna moved a little in order to see Link's face.  
"Link, I'm sorry. From the beginning, since I met you, I treated you really cruely. I didn't care about anything but me, but now I--"

This time Midna got stopped in mid-sentence.

Link had reached and kissed her lips.

Midna felt extreme happiness. She had no idea for how long they had been kissing but didn't care, as long as she was with Link.

After they had broken apart, Midna's stomach growled. "Oh, I had forgotten that I was hungry." Midna said, almost sarcastically, still with some tears running down her cheek.

"Well then," said Link, "Let's go back, while searching for you I found some more food, so you don't have to worry about me now."

Midna smiled. Link got on his horse. Link grabbed Midna's hand and pulled her onto the horse before she transformed into his shadow again.  
"Maybe you should be up here now." Link said, placing her in the front.

Midna giggled, as Link wrapped one arm around her.

They rode back to the cave, having a bit of an awkward silence.  
They ate the food, and laughed about random things.  
Midna feeling especially happy.

They both got tired and started to go to sleep.  
Link fell asleep, with Midna close at his side.  
Midna, meanwhile, was deep in thought.  
'I'm happy, but what if I can't stay with Link forever'  
Midna was worried and thinking about this.  
She suddenly heard Link give a sigh in his sleep. Link then wrapped an arm around Midna, holding her like a teddy bear.  
Midna smiled, yawned and thought, 'I'll just worry about it some other time.'


End file.
